The present invention relates to a melt spinning apparatus for spinning a plurality of polymeric filaments.
German application DE-OS 2 117 130 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,854 disclose a melt spinning apparatus which includes an upper melt supply block and a lower spin plate so as to define a spinning chamber therebetween. A melt diverting plate is positioned in the spinning chamber for diverting the melt entering from the melt supply plug into the chamber. With this design, it has been observed that the filaments formed by the openings of the spin plate often have differing deniers.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a melt spinning apparatus of the described type which effectively avoids the above noted condition and which is adapted to produce filaments of substantially identical deniers.